


Together burning bright

by Boykingsam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-30
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boykingsam/pseuds/Boykingsam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My attempt at a wincest ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together burning bright

"I would never break you." 

"I know Dean." 

"I could never forgive myself if I-." Dean's words were cut short by his baby brother's lips fastening on his own. 

"Shh Dean, it's okay. You could never hurt me. I know it." It wasn't usually this way, with Sam reassuring Dean. But when the lines between brother and lover were fading, did it really matter which Winchester needed to be told it was all okay? Dean had just woken up from a nightmare in which the mark of Cain had caused him to slaughter his only family. His Sammy. He woke up clutching his bed sheets and screaming Sam's name at the top of his lungs. Losing John, that was one thing. But losing Sam..that was the only thing Dean could never stand.

"Sam I need to feel yo- I need to see." Dean tried to put his emotions into words but it was tough explaining to the love of your life that all you wanted was to watch him breathe. To know he was alive and here. Right here. 

Sam understood. He's lost Dean before too. He lay down with his older brother and placed Dean's hand on his chest. "See, Dean? It's beating. Beating for you." Dean's eyes widened with love and adoration. This was- is, all he ever wanted. Sam was the only thing that mattered in Dean's eyes. "My whole existence is yours Dean. If I could carve your name into my heart I would." Sam's hands were shaking as he said those words. The weight of them, lingering in the air until Dean sat up and kissed his Sammy. "Fuck, you're going to kill me some day. I need you so much Sam, you're my weakspot."

"If that happens then consider me gone too, you're the only one for me." Sam whispered. "The only one for you." Dean muttered back.


End file.
